Piège d'Ambre et Jeu d'Illusions
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Par dépit et lassitude, Scott entre dans un jeu d'illusions en acceptant de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, le temps d'une visite. Sans considération pour les conséquences, il se retrouve piégé dans l'ambre du déni, englué au cœur de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais envisagés et qui le mettent face à ses regrets les plus sombres. Saura-t-il faire face à ses propres démons ?


**Salut à tous,  
**

 **Je reposte cet OS que j'ai supprimé il y à quelques mois sur un coup de tête. Il est parfois difficile d'encaisser sa propre identité, et il m'arrive régulièrement de ne plus pouvoir me voir en peinture ainsi que tout ce que je crée. Mais bon, il faut savoir se raisonner aussi. A quoi bon écrire si on ne partage pas cela avec les autres ? Ceci dit, je vous laisse découvrir ou redécouvrir cette histoire. Je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est vraiment un OS. Bonne lecture ou pas, vous verrez bien lol.**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont plus âgés que dans la série. Au moment où est raconté l'histoire, Scott a vingt-trois ans, il a fait des études à l'université, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il parle comme un ado de dix-sept lol. Bisous les Loulous**

* * *

 **Piège d'ambre et jeu d'illusions**

Scott sortit de sa voiture, prenant soin d'en verrouiller les portières tout en desserrant sa cravate qui l'insupportait depuis le début d'après-midi. Sur le parking de l'hôpital, il soupira, espérant que l'entretien professionnel qu'il avait passé avant de venir ici allait se solder par un emploi à la clef. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de porter des vêtements dans lesquels il se sentait aussi guinder et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes coulissantes de l'accueil, il tenta de se détendre en nourrissant des pensées positives. Il faisait beau, pourtant, le regard de l'Hispanique se rembrunit. Il détestait purement et simplement cet endroit dans lequel le désespoir semblait s'ancrer avec une perversité toujours renouvelée. Plus encore, il haïssait le souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se forçait à s'y rendre chaque jour, depuis maintenant trois ans. Tout en traversant le réseau routier qui transformait le parking de l'établissement en un véritable labyrinthe, Scott se fit la réflexion que les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi. C'était devenu un mantra ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que Kira commençait à montrer des signes de lassitudes, et que leur couple battait de l'aile.

Scott soupira d'appréhension avant d'essuyer négligemment son front humide. Sa chemise collait sur sa peau lui laissant une désagréable sensation de moiteur dans laquelle se mêlaient effluves de sueurs et relents délavés de lessive bon marché. Il aurait préféré être ailleurs, mais sa conscience lui criait qu'il était là où il devait être et le fils MCCall avait toujours écouté ce que sa petite voix intérieure lui dictait. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'engouffra donc dans le hall d'entrée de l'asile, y découvrant que la climatisation n'avait toujours pas été réparée. La secrétaire d'accueil releva la tête et lui fit un sourire dépité pour le saluer, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers elle, les épaules affaissées par le devoir. Le ton était donné, elle venait de le prévenir silencieusement, la prochaine heure allait certainement être compliquée. Au bout de trois années, Jennifer et lui avaient appris à se comprendre sans trop se parler et il haussa les sourcils en signe de capitulation, comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Quand il arriva devant le comptoir de l'hôtesse, celle-ci lui tendit immédiatement le registre des visites et Scott signa négligemment la feuille.

― Mauvais jour alors ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme dont les yeux bleus délavés paraissaient toujours être sur le point de pleurer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif tout en pinçant sa bouche menue, replaçant ses cheveux raides et blond paille, derrière ses oreilles légèrement décollées.

― Les périodes de canicule sont souvent difficiles pour les patients, répondit-elle avec sérieux. Stiles l'a encore cherché partout ce matin. Il a fait une crise de paranoïa dans le jardin, les infirmiers ont été obligés de le mettre sous sédatif pour pouvoir le maitriser. Scott parut embêté, cette nouvelle n'était pas pour le réjouir et il ne se contraint pas à cacher son dépit.

― Alors tous les efforts des semaines précédentes sont partis en fumée, souffla-t-il en se raidissant.

― Je suis certaine que lorsqu'il va vous voir il reprendra des forces, les rechutes ne sont pas rares dans son état, vous le savez mieux que quiconque, intervint Jennifer tout en récupérant le registre. Sa voix se voulait précautionneuse, douce et compassionnelle, néanmoins, cela ne parut pas apaiser l'humeur appréhensive du visiteur.

― Je commence à saturer, dès qu'il y a le semblant d'un début d'espoir, il faut repartir de zéro. J'ignore si ça sert à quelque chose que je continue de venir. Je me sens lessivé, j'ai de plus en plus envie de jeter l'éponge, avoua Scott dont le regard s'était soudainement embrumé.

― C'est compréhensible. Vous savez, nous sommes tous impressionnés de constater avec quelle constance vous vous acharnez à tenter de lui faire conserver un lien avec la réalité, jour après jour. Les familles de nos patients ont plutôt tendance à les fuir et ce n'est rarement autre chose que la culpabilité qui les pousse à venir au moins une fois par mois. Peut-être que vous devriez prendre plus de recul, vous octroyer du repos et passez un peu moins de votre temps ici ? préconisa Jennifer qui n'aimait visiblement pas voir Scott dans la défaite.

― Vous êtes gentille, mais je crois que c'est pourtant la culpabilité qui m'oblige à cette assiduité qui semble vous surprendre. Stiles est là par ma faute, je… non oubliez ça, se reprit-il avant de se retrouver à faire étalage de ses ressentiments de manière inopportune. Je vais y aller, merci pour vos paroles, ajouta-t-il alors que son estomac se serrait de malaise.

― Je préviens José que vous arrivez.

― Merci, bonne continuation, dit-il avec une cordialité hantée par sa soudaine morosité.

Le jeune homme emprunta le dédale de couloirs qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur et se présenta sans grand entrain devant la loge des infirmiers. José semblait l'attendre et Scott le détailla suspicieusement. Il avait remarqué que l'armoire à glace qui lui faisait face avait la mauvaise habitude de maltraiter Stiles et cela le mettait toujours en colère de devoir jouer la politesse avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui assener un bon coup de poing bien senti sur sa gueule de bouledogue mal léché. L'infirmier le gratifia d'un « Monsieur MCCall » en guise de salutation et l'invita à le suivre. Visiblement, ils avaient tous deux des difficultés à s'encaisser. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sur une dizaine de mètres avant que l'homme ne s'arrête devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit afin que le visiteur puisse voir son ami et quand Scott fut à l'intérieur, l'infirmier referma la porte derrière lui pour la verrouiller, malgré sa présence dans la petite pièce. L'Hispanique avait l'habitude de ce protocole de sécurité et il se dit que son frère avait certainement dû violemment péter les plombs aujourd'hui, pour être de nouveau traité comme un prisonnier.

La chambre était sobre et tous les dessins de son ami avaient été décrochés des mûrs, il ne restait plus rien d'autre que le lit, le bureau et une chaise d'écolier. Stiles était complètement recroquevillé dans sa couche et quand l'Hispanique l'interpela, il n'osa pas regarder en sa direction. Scott se sentit encore plus mal, et afin de se donner de la contenance, il observa subrepticement ce qui se jouait derrière la fenêtre grillagée. Puis, il décida de retirer sa veste de costar et s'avança jusqu'à l'unique siège pour l'y déposer sur le dossier. C'était un hôpital et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son ami était dans la cellule d'un pénitencier. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se décider à rallier le lit pour s'assoir délicatement sur le matelas. L'odeur de médicaments qui résidait dans l'atmosphère était suffocante, mais il fallait qu'il trouve la force d'en faire abstraction.

― Stiles, c'est moi, je suis venu te rendre visite, dit-il avec une douceur presque enfantine dans son timbre vocal. Son ami sursauta comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar et lorsqu'il le vit, ses grands yeux vides se mirent à briller d'espoir. Scott avait envie de pleurer en regardant la mine émaciée de son frère de cœur, son teint maladif et sa constitution si fragile. Il ressentit un pincement à la poitrine des plus douloureux, ne sachant plus comment se comporter pour enfouir sa propre détresse dans l'invisible. Dans son pyjama d'interné, le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills paraissait plus minable que jamais, plus maigre de mois en mois.

― Derek ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié, blessée de malheur. Tu es revenu pour moi ? quémanda-t-il, comme si son humeur allait dépendre de la réponse. Scott se figea, les médecins lui avaient dit de ne jamais entrer dans le délire de Stiles et il s'y était toujours tenu, prenant le temps de patiemment recadrer les choses, jusqu'à ce que son frère admette la réalité du moment qu'ils partageaient. Mais il en avait assez de répéter indéfiniment les mêmes mots, chaque jour, dans une rengaine des plus tristes et désespérante. Il ne voulait pas que son ami pleure encore son malheur dans ses bras, se retrouve une nouvelle fois à devoir accepter que Derek ne reviendrait plus jamais, parce que Derek était mort. Alors, en dépit du fait que sa petite voix lui cria qu'il ne fallait pas, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal, pour la première fois en trois ans, Scott décida de répondre « oui » à la question qui lui était posée de manière récurrente. Le ton avait été atone, sobre, et étrangement, cela sonnait comme si c'était le fils Hale qui avait parlé laconiquement. Le faciès de Stiles se perturba avant d'adopter une mine dans laquelle rayonna un sourire que l'Hispanique ne pensait plus revoir un jour. Le patient se jeta alors dans ses bras, ronronnant son plaisir avec une indécence des plus troublantes.

― Oh, Derek, tu m'as tellement manqué. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ici ? Ils sont vraiment méchants avec moi, ils veulent m'empêcher de te voir, ils… ils disent que…, bafouilla le malade tout en s'accrochant à la taille de Scott, sa tête reposant sur son ventre musculeux. Montre-moi tes yeux de loup, demanda-t-il subitement à son visiteur, qui s'exécuta immédiatement quand Stiles releva son visage pour le fixer. Scott ignorait royalement les égoïstes raisons pour lesquelles il coopérait et répondait facilement à la requête de son ami. Il lui apparut soudainement qu'il était tellement plus simple d'entrer dans le jeu, que l'état de son frère était moins pesant dans cette situation où il le satisfaisait, alimentait sa divagation même si cela impliquait le mensonge. Quand il vit les yeux rougeoyants de Scott, Stiles parut très impressionné, et il enserra plus fort le corps de celui qu'il espérait être son âme sœur.

― Tu es redevenu un Alpha, chuchota-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Tu… oh mon amour de compagnon, mon Loup d'à moi, tu… tu es venu pour me voir, je… j'ai envie de pleurer de joie, dit-il alors que des larmes de soulagement coulaient déjà sur son visage blafard et creusé par ses multiples psychoses.

― Je suis un Alpha, le tien Stiles, dit Scott qui s'enfermait dans un rôle dangereux sans prendre la mesure de ce que cela allait impliquer, mais il se sentait incapable de faire machine arrière maintenant qu'il avait commencé. Je suis Ton Alpha qui est venu te voir et te retrouve dans un piteux état, ajouta-t-il sans même penser à la portée de ses propos. Il était si las de ces ritournelles insensées qu'il avait vécues durant tout ce temps, qu'il avait la sensation de lui aussi perdre l'esprit.

― Ils m'ont fait du mal… ils ne veulent plus que je te vois, ils… Oh, Derek, tu m'as tellement manqué… j'ai eu l'impression de mourir sans fin, dit-il d'une voix brisée par les sanglots. Embrasse-moi, j'ai tant besoin de tes baisers, s'il te plait, mendia Stiles qui se soumettait à son désir tout en imposant son corps dans l'espace vital de son frère de cœur. Scott se retrouva bête et démuni devant cette demande, et tandis que son ami grimpait déjà sur lui pour accéder à ses lèvres, il tenta misérablement de le repousser. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? L'Hispanique essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter la bouche de l'hyperactif, mais celui-ci le fit basculer sur le dos pour le chevaucher. Il dut s'empêcher d'utiliser sa force de lycanthrope pour refouler ces inadmissibles avances, ces touchers qu'il n'avait même jamais envisagés entre eux. Et c'est à ce moment que sa culpabilité choisie de s'incruster dans ses pensées, lui hurlant que si son frère en était là, dans ce pitoyable état, à ne plus pouvoir faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité, c'était parce que Derek s'était sacrifié pour prendre une balle de chasseur à sa place. Son « Bro » avait perdu le compagnon qui lui était destiné par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas su empêcher cet incident débile, parce qu'il avait manqué de jugeote. Alors il se laissa faire, s'imposant l'immobilité pour payer ses déficiences passées et présentes.

― Quel caractère, se moqua gentiment Stiles. Il a toujours fallu que nous luttions mon Loup, susurra-t-il amoureusement, vainqueur, alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre le visage de Scott en coupe dans ses mains graciles. Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites Derek, ajouta-t-il tout en frottant son nez contre celui qui capitulait dans le mutisme et l'obligation, dans la peur la plus poignante qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration devint laborieuse, la tête commença à lui tourner, il devait refuser. Et c'est au moment où il le redoutait le plus, au moment où il aurait dû tout stopper, que les lèvres de son ami s'écrasèrent mollement sur sa bouche, délivrant dans son corps, une puissante ondée qui le paralysa dans un plaisir inattendu. Même Kira n'était jamais parvenue à faire naître cette fabuleuse sensation dans ses reins, avec un simple baiser. Alors, quand la langue de l'hyperactif s'inséra dans sa bouche, Scott l'ouvrit mécaniquement, se laissant piéger dans les remous émotionnels que ce contact intime suscita dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression de littéralement brûler de l'intérieur, il avait envie de mourir tant il refusait d'apprécier ça quand il aurait dû éprouver l'impossible qui se logeait dans cette cajolerie anormale.

Stiles continua pourtant de le caresser, usant d'une délicatesse à laquelle il était chimérique de pouvoir résister. Il y avait tant de plaisante électricité dans cet attouchement, tant d'amour désœuvré, tant de passion contenue et de rêve éveillé… Scott se laissa dériver dans l'acceptation et participa à l'échange sans se l'avouer, sentant des larmes désolées poindre sur la suture de ses paupières closes. Il n'était plus qu'une plaie béante saignant le désarroi d'éprouver ce délice envahissant. Tout son être fourmillait d'envies contraintes, alors que sa conscience luttait, se débattait pour qu'il n'oublie pas que c'était son meilleur ami qui lui faisait ses magnifiques avances, que c'était son frère de cœur qui, croyant se donner à son compagnon, était en train d'effacer toutes les expériences sensuelles qu'il avait eues avant cet échange imposé. Scott vibrait de toute part, ne se sentant plus l'inclination de culpabiliser du jeu de rôle qu'il avait commencé dans le chaos de ses indécisions. Stiles se donnait à lui avait une telle pureté, une telle confiance, une telle foi en leur totale dépendance, tellement persuadé qu'il l'était, d'être dans les bras de Derek. L'Hispanique pleura de honte tandis que son désir de combler son ami venait ronger son intégrité. Il avait l'impression de perdre complètement pied et cela l'engloutissait dans des dilemmes qu'il était incapable de contrer. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné autant dans de si simples caresses, et il fallait que tout cela soit fondé sur une imposture, une illusion en laquelle seul Stiles pouvait croire. C'était juste humiliant.

― Ne pleure pas mon amour, dit tendrement l'humain tandis qu'il rompait naturellement l'échange pour s'allonger sur Scott.

― C'est… Alors c'est ça… c'est ça que l'on ressent quand on a trouvé son compagnon, sanglota l'Hispanique d'une voix rauque et complètement défaite. Il enserrait désormais Stiles comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évapore et pourtant, il savait, il savait que son frère de cœur vivait l'instant comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantasme qui prenait enfin vie. Scott n'ignorait pas qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir ça pour lui, que la situation qu'il vivait était complètement absurde, grotesque, glauque, insoutenable. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de dire « oui » ? Un simple mot avait-il le pouvoir de faire basculer toute une vie ? Il devait arrêter ce jeu malsain, mais il n'en avait plus l'énergie. Stiles l'avait anéanti dans l'amour qu'il lui avait prodigué, et même s'il connaissait la vérité, le fils MCCall ne pouvait plus enrayer le processus. Ce qu'il avait partagé avec Alysson et Kira était tellement pâle en comparaison de ce que son ami venait de lui offrir ici, dans une chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique. Le vase de ces certitudes s'en fêla brusquement pour laisser fuir son ignorance. Si Stiles avait perdu ça lorsque Derek était mort, n'était-il pas normal qu'il soit devenu fou ? Scott s'abîma dans le chagrin, ne pouvant plus retenir le flot de ses larmes affligées. Tout était de sa faute, il devait payer l'addition, il méritait sa souffrance.

― Tu m'as retrouvé, je suis là Derek, pour toujours avec toi, susurra l'hyperactif tout en flattant la mâchoire asymétrique de son partenaire, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que ces paroles prévenantes étaient des lames qui lui infligeaient des blessures d'inconvenant regret. Le fils du shérif était si doux, si commode, si désireux d'apaiser celui qu'il croyait être son compagnon, que Scott en vint à déplorer de ne pas être réellement l'héritier de la famille Hale, éprouvant de la jalousie pour un fantôme. Comment pouvait-il dériver à ce point ? Il fallait qu'il tente de retrouver son ancrage dans la réalité, qu'il cesse de nourrir leurs incohérences à tous deux, mais c'était peine perdue.

― Ça me rappelle notre première fois, murmura Stiles dont Scott caressait les cheveux, essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir de nouveau par le chagrin. Je… je te veux en moi comme si nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour, insista-t-il alors que son ton fiévreux empruntait les accents du devoir.

― Non, réussit à articuler faiblement le lycanthrope. Nous sommes à l'hôpital, je…

― Peu importe où nous sommes, je suis chez moi quand tu es à mes côtés, le coupa Stiles qui, toujours à califourchon sur Scott, se redressa pour l'observer coquinement. Ce sont les premiers mots d'amour que tu m'as destiné, ajouta-t-il rêveusement tout en commençant à retirer son haut.

― Stiles, dit plaintivement l'alpha, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu, et la panique s'infiltra dans ses veines avec plus d'ardeur que lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à un ennemi surnaturel à repousser. Son instinct lupin souhaitait dominer le désir de son ami de toujours, mais sa partie humaine trouvait cela impensable, inadmissible. C'était comme s'il trahissait tout ce en quoi il croyait, et chaque mouvement ressemblait de plus en plus à une véritable torture, tout ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait qu'envenimer davantage le chaos des circonstances. Pourquoi continuait-il de prétendre qu'il était Derek ? Pourquoi restait-il dans cette position, sous l'empire d'une situation qui avait largement dérapé, qui allait prendre des proportions dont il souhaitait ignorer les conséquences ? Il ferma les yeux, soucieux de la suite, incapable de combattre ses terribles dilemmes. Il était rarement arrivé à Scott de manquer à ce point de réactivité, mais il ne trouvait cependant pas le courage de sortir de ce piège dans lequel il s'était candidement engouffré. Comment le vivrait Stiles si tout ça se soldait par une fuite, un nouvel et insupportable abandon ? Finirait-il par devenir totalement barjo, irrécupérable, serait-il irréversiblement brisé ?

― Laisse-moi faire, j'adore quand tu n'as pas l'initiative du don, annonça le malade tout sourire. Il jeta son vêtement au travers de la pièce et fit un clin d'œil à la victime de son amour.

― Je veux t'enlever ces habits qui sont toujours de trop entre nous, souffla-t-il ensuite tout en commençant à déboutonner habilement la chemise de Scott, figé dans son corps fiévreux, rendu inerte d'émotions contradictoires. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en train de progressivement céder, de s'observer passivement succomber aux attentes de Stiles qui le prenait pour un autre ? L'humain dénoua doucement sa cravate, repoussa les pans de son vêtement désormais totalement ouvert, pour découvrir le torse musculeux de son camarade. Il le toucha avec une tendresse dans laquelle pulsaient des envies mesurées à l'aune de sa ferveur, et soupira d'aise quand ses doigts se perdirent dans la toison qui recouvrait ses formes athlétiques.

― J'aime tes poils mon Loup, je les ai toujours aimés, expira indécemment le fils du shérif.

― Stiles, je… s'il te plait, se plaignit Scott qui se risqua une nouvelle fois à exprimer son refus sans pour autant y parvenir.

― Ne sois pas impatient, je vais bientôt me charger du bas… j'avais seulement besoin de retrouver cette douceur, expliqua l'hyperactif tandis que ses yeux d'ambre s'emplissaient de gourmandise.

― Non, ce n'est pas ça… je… je ne suis pas… c'est… c'est moi..., bafouilla Scott qui semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Essoufflé, le cœur en berne, l'Hispanique avait l'impression qu'il allait faire un malaise tant les sensations qui envahissaient son être venaient choquer ses sens, ses pensées, ses croyances. Tout paraissait s'effriter autour de lui, son regard était brumeux d'incertitudes, et toutes les caresses que lui prodiguait son ami d'enfance le perturbaient avec une violence qui le laissait démuni. Le visage de Stiles s'adoucit au point de devenir angélique, il battit des paupières lentement avant de sourire avec une élégance désarmante.

― Tu es tellement craquant quand tu es timide et que tu ne sais plus quoi dire, rit-il avec sincérité. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à faire glisser son pantalon de pyjama pour l'abandonner au sol. Scott rougit immédiatement, car s'il avait déjà vu son meilleur ami tout nu, cela n'avait jamais été dans un contexte d'excitation sexuelle et considérer le membre tendu de Stiles le perturba plus encore, si c'était possible. Son frère de cœur avait maigri, mais sa peau laiteuse, les constellations de beautés qui s'y dessinaient, sa pilosité, son odeur suave, tout contribuait à une harmonie d'ensemble qui était rehaussée par la tension génésique qui émanait de lui. L'Hispanique détourna son regard, se ressaisit maladroitement pour s'assoir sur le rebord du lit d'hôpital, fébrile. Il chercha sa cravate et tenta de reboutonner sa chemise, mais ses doigts tremblaient de trop, il n'arrivait plus à reprendre le contrôle de son corps bouleversé.

― Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? se contraria l'humain lorsqu'il constata que son vis-à-vis souhaitait se rhabiller. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie… si… si tu dois repartir tout à l'heure, donne-moi au moins un peu de ta chaleur, geignit-il tel un enfant frustré. Je suis toujours ton Stiles, ma vie t'appartient, j'ai tout vu de toi… on s'en fou de l'hôpital Derek… fais-moi l'amour ici, la porte est fermée à clef. Je t'en supplie, prend-moi mon amour, pleura-t-il en tombant aux genoux de son ami, s'abattant immédiatement dans une posture de soumission. Scott tenta d'éviter le contact, mais l'hyperactif était nu à ses pieds, s'accrochait à ses mollets, sanglotait misérablement. Le lycanthrope passa une main découragée sur son visage, soupira tout son malaise, s'empêcha de laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur lui.

― Fais ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il en baissant les bras, dépité. Il capitulait purement et simplement, jetait soudainement l'éponge, affaibli par tous ces sentiments incompatibles qui écartelaient son âme dans le supplice. Je ne peux rien te refuser, je n'ai jamais pu, murmura-t-il d'une intonation blessée. Stiles releva la tête pour l'observer, ses yeux innocents voilés de larmes.

― Je veux te sentir en moi, oublier toute cette folie qui empoisonne mon âme, dit-il sur un ton enfantin avant de mordiller timidement sa lippe. Je veux t'enlever ton pantalon, sucer ta queue, me gaver de ta présence. Mon Derek… écarte tes jambes s'il te plait, l'implora-t-il. Scott détourna ses yeux onyx, perturbé comme jamais. Son cœur battait à un rythme épuisant, son estomac se contractait dans l'angoisse, il avait envie de vomir alors même qu'il espérait ce qui allait se passer. Ses pensées et ses sensations étaient un foutoir incohérent dans lequel il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer sans fin. De guerre lasse, il ouvrit alors son entrejambe et laissa son ami l'entreprendre tandis que sa gorge se nouait d'appréhension.

Stiles renifla, essuya négligemment ses joues humides et prit une inspiration de patience avant de déboutonner le futal de son partenaire. Il força l'homme assis devant lui à se relever légèrement et fit délicatement glisser son falzar en même temps que son caleçon, découvrant presque pieusement le sexe raide et épais qui s'offrait à lui. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour repousser les avances de l'hyperactif, Scott n'avait pu contraindre l'excitation qu'avait déclenché le fait de se sentir désirer à ce point. Honteux, il regarda son meilleur ami se saisir de son membre viril, soupeser ses bourses avec appréciation et si son esprit s'entêtait dans la négation, son corps fourmillait de hâte. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre par la chaleur moite qui se répandit sur son gland, avant que celui-ci ne soit totalement avalé, titillé, léché.

Scott lâcha un râle de plaisir tout en se détestant de ressentir tant d'entrain à se faire téter par son meilleur ami. Jamais fellation n'avait été aussi bonne et pourtant source d'un tel dégoût. L'Hispanique ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir sans rougir du déshonneur qu'il était en train de s'infliger, mais tout cela n'était pas pour maintenant. Pour l'heure, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir autre chose que ces vagues de bien-être rayonnant dans ses entrailles, pour l'instant, son esprit s'évadait dans la contemplation de sa propre réjouissance. C'était la première fois qu'on le suçait avec une telle adoration, un tel engouement, un tel désir de le contenter. Stiles était partout à la fois, engloutissant son sexe, flattant ses bourses de coups de langue furtifs et expérimentés. Il léchait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses plis de l'aine, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur ses muscles, ses hanches, son sexe, le bas de son dos. Le loup-garou ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant son être vibrait de délice, et il du réfréner les ardeurs de son camarade pour ne pas éjaculer là, dans sa bouche offerte.

― Attend, expira-t-il rauquement dans son effort de contention, s'agrippant aux cheveux de son partenaire pour l'empêcher de continuer. Je… je vais pas tenir… ajouta-t-il en relevant les paupières pour constater la frénésie qui s'inscrivait sur les traits désormais avides de Stiles.

― Allonge-toi, ordonna l'hyperactif qui lui grimpa dessus immédiatement, le forçant à faire ce qu'il voulait. Docile, Scott se laissa surprendre par le ton dirigiste de son ami et le contempla avec une lueur de désespoir au fond du regard. Stiles dû prendre cela pour de la ferveur et quand son compagnon fut sur le dos, il s'allongea sur lui pour que leurs deux sexes se touchent agréablement. En même temps, il amorça un baiser passionné dans lequel l'alpha s'égara au point d'en oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Alors qu'il s'interdisait de participer plus concrètement, ses mains partirent d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre du dos de l'hyperactif, et, tandis qu'il s'abandonnait à l'irrépressible besoin de caresser son frère de cœur, il avait l'impression d'être revivifié d'amour, de passion, d'envie. Leur contact buccal se rompit naturellement quand l'humain décida qu'il voulait mordiller le cou de son tendre allié, et le lycanthrope ne put faire autrement que de gronder sa satisfaction.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, Stiles avait bien été le compagnon d'un loup. Tous ces gestes, toutes ces attitudes étaient intuitivement rivés sur le contentement des sens de Scott. Il savait où toucher pour déclencher ses instincts lupins, où mordre pour que cela soit une source de plaisir enivrant, il savait quand se soumettre et quand dominer. Le basané n'avait jamais été autant transporté par les caresses sensuelles de quelqu'un. L'humain grondait, ronronnait à son oreille alors qu'il se plaçait de telle sorte que le parfum animal de ses aisselles vienne ravir l'odorat de son amant. Il bougeait avec une telle douceur, ondulant légèrement sur son corps pour ensuite aller s'y plaquer sans retenue. Ses baisers étaient tantôt lascifs, tantôt enflammés, faisant naviguer l'alpha sur les vagues d'un océan d'impressions exaltantes. Plus rien n'existait pour le lycanthrope, sinon cet être qui bouleversait sa chair avec une aisance divine s'infiltrant dans ses émotions, dans son esprit, dans son âme, pour y déverser sa folle passion. Personne n'avait su contenter sa nature métamorphique comme était en train de le faire son meilleur ami, c'était jubilatoire et entêtant, transcendantal.

― Oh Derek, tu m'as tellement manqué, susurra l'hyperactif à l'oreille de son amant, avant de gémir licencieusement. Je te veux en moi, je veux sentir ton sexe s'enfoncer dans mon corps…, soupira-t-il avec ivresse tout en se redressant pour cracher dans sa main, et ainsi lubrifier son intimité. Scott tenta de reprendre le cours de ses pensées, mais tout était aussi flou que s'il s'était trouvé dans un rêve. Ne comptaient plus désormais que ces tempétueuses sensations que son ami déversait en lui avec un savoir-faire des plus envoutants. Néanmoins, lorsque l'hyperactif se saisit de sa bite pour la pousser contre l'humidité de son antre clos, l'alpha ressentit un regain de conscience et se figea dans une inquiétude qui ressemblait autant à une torture, qu'à une terrible déception dirigée envers lui-même. Rien ne se passa et Stiles se força à saliver pour enduire la bite raidie de son amant afin de retenter l'incursion tant espérée. Cette fois-ci, le gland de Scott rentra rapidement en lui et l'humain montra des signes de douleur avant qu'un plaisir nouveau s'inscrive son visage, soudainement apaisé. Puis il se laissa passivement pénétrer, s'embrochant progressivement sur cette queue qu'il avait tant désirée.

Scott eut le sentiment de se noyer dans l'ambre du regard empli d'ivresse que son ami posa dès lors sur lui. Il était hypnotisé par ce courant qui s'insinuait dans ses veines bouillonnantes tandis qu'il s'embourbait en ce corps qui voulait l'emprisonner dans le plaisir. Quand il fut entièrement en Stiles, l'humain se mit à bouger sensuellement, d'abord lentement pour mieux se détendre, puis avec un peu plus de vigueur. L'alpha su immédiatement qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Son ami parvenait à faire vibrer son intérieur de sorte d'impulser des sensations irradiantes dans ses entrailles, et le loup pâmait littéralement sous les voluptueux déhanchés qu'il lui imposait avec une tendresse inouïe. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, c'était terriblement magnifique de se laisser emporter par ce tsunami d'impressions pulsantes. Plus l'humain s'oubliait sur son sexe, plus le lycanthrope désirait prendre possession de lui. Et c'est sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait que Scott commença à hocher du bassin, à prendre l'avantage, à faire des allers-retours dans le corps chaud de son partenaire. L'hyperactif gémit de contentement et se laissa faire, souhaitant toucher les lèvres de son amant. Ils échangèrent un baiser mouillé tout en continuant de s'unir dans cette sensuelle exploration. Stiles se mit à haleter contre la bouche du loup-garou, et tandis qu'il exprimait sa joie de façon primale, il mordit une nouvelle fois le cou de celui qui s'échinait en lui.

― Derek…, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle, tandis qu'il se contractait plaisamment, montrait les signes d'une montée de plaisir dévorant, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se tende sur le sexe de Scott qui n'en pouvait plus. La pression entre eux était arrivée au paroxysme et ils s'oublièrent quasiment en même temps, s'accompagnant vers les cimes d'un orgasme ravageur. Les trépidations qui s'emparèrent de leurs chairs suivirent des courants simultanés et le temps sembla se figer dans une félicité déconcertante. C'était la première fois que le lycanthrope éprouvait une telle intensité sexuelle et alors que Stiles s'affaissait sur son torse, il se sentit dériver dans des songes fantastiques et merveilleux.

Cela fut cependant de courte durée. Lorsque Scott prit enfin conscience du fait qu'il venait de jouir en son meilleur ami, qu'il l'étreignait avec force contre lui, qu'il s'était laissé inonder par la plus fabuleuse des extases et qu'elle lui avait été offerte par Stiles, ce fut comme si son monde s'écroulait, comme si après avoir accédé au paradis, il sombrait sans transition et irrémédiablement, dans des enfers traumatisants. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flans et une terrible peine s'abattit sur lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Serait-il capable de se le pardonner un jour ? Une sensation nauséeuse secoua son estomac et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien pour les retenir. Son ami reposait sur ses pectoraux, enserrant toujours son sexe dans son intimité qui vibrait des convulsions résiduelles de son contentement charnel. L'hyperactif s'apaisait progressivement et cherchait à calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, s'ingéniait à dominer son souffle court. Le loup-garou était quant à lui anéanti, défait, à la frontière du précipice qui bordait son âme, et ne lui restait plus que ses larmes pour seul exutoire devant les abîmes du regret qui se présentait déjà à lui. L'humain sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se releva doucement. Quand il constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant, le choc se répandit brutalement dans sa psyché, venant fracasser tout le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti la minute d'avant.

― Scott… lâcha-t-il désespéré, la panique finissant d'envahir son regard tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous deux. Oh mon dieu, dit-il avec désœuvrement, son cœur s'affolant dans un rythme irrégulier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ajouta-t-il tout en brisant le contact physique qui le liait encore à son ami d'enfance. Le loup-garou n'arrivait plus à exprimer autre chose qu'un dépit éploré et même s'il voyait l'hyperactif s'enfermer dans l'horreur, il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se ressaisir. S'étant relevé à toute allure, Stiles regarda Scott dont l'humeur se détériorait dans l'accablement et tout lui revint en mémoire, tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il chercha ses habits, et effaré, tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, un repère, mais l'alpha était allongé dans son lit, pleurant visiblement toutes les larmes qu'il avait enfermées dans l'informulé depuis un temps indistinct.

― Scott, l'interpela Stiles qui remis à la hâte son bas de pyjama, dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas violé, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait… ça, que je me suis pas servi de toi que… oh Scott ne pleure pas, ajouta le jeune homme bouleversé, se précipitant vers son lit sans toutefois se donner le courage de toucher son ami. Il ne savait plus quoi faire alors que l'alpha semblait être redevenu un bébé incapable de cesser les sanglots qui tyrannisaient son être tout entier.

― Pardonne-moi, demanda Stiles, se laissant choir à même le sol. Excuse-moi… je… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, ajouta-t-il alors que son corps tremblait dans une vaine résistance au chagrin.

― Tu n'y es pour rien, tu croyais… tu croyais que j'étais Derek, réussit à dire l'Hispanique, replongeant à cœur perdu dans sa propre détresse. Puis, il s'assit difficilement sur le rebord du lit, ravala ses dernières larmes avant de se décider à renfiler son caleçon ainsi que son pantalon, tous deux restés accrochés à ses chevilles. Il en profita pour essuyer la semence de l'humain qui perlait sur les poils recouvrant son ventre.

― C'est… c'est de ma faute si tu es ici Stiles, tout est de ma faute, répéta le lycanthrope qui dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se laisser de nouveau atteindre par la consternation. Mais rien, pas même l'eau saline de sa désolation n'était suffisante pour venir effacer le malheur qui régnait dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Son ami le contempla avec des yeux de biche submergés d'ahurissement. Chacun d'eux était lessivé et Scott en profita pour refermer sa chemise désormais froissée, remettre distraitement sa cravate autour de son col.

― Je ne me suis pas senti aussi lucide depuis… je ne sais plus, souffla le fils du shérif qui paraissait hanté par ses pensées. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis à Eichen Housse ? demanda-t-il tout en se montrant affecté par son propre questionnement.

― Trois ans, répondit laconiquement Scott qui se calmait à mesure que les mots s'échangeaient. Il cachait toutefois maladroitement ce sentiment d'être détestable en tout point, en dessous de tout. Tel un automate il se leva et retourna à la chaise en bois pour récupérer sa veste de costar.

― Je… je vais y aller, bafouilla-t-il mal à l'aise. Je… Kira va m'attendre, renchérit-il en réalisant soudainement ce que cela signifiait. Aujourd'hui, il avait trompé tout le monde, aujourd'hui, Scott MCCall avait menti par dépit et cela avait fait du mal, cela continuerait d'ailleurs d'en faire.

― Va-t'en, susurra Stiles qui s'abîmait dans le remords. Les yeux de Scott s'embuèrent de nouveau et s'il ne savait plus comment se comporter, la seule chose qui lui paraissait censée était la fuite. Il acquiesça silencieusement avant de se diriger vers la porte pour appuyer sur la sonnette et prévenir ainsi l'infirmier de service qu'il souhaitait s'en aller.

― Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, se plaignit Stiles qui était incapable de bouger et enserrait ses genoux qu'il avait repliés contre sa poitrine. Oh mon Dieu… j'ai violé mon meilleur ami, ajouta-t-il avant d'octroyer à son désarroi le droit de l'engloutir.

― Tu ne m'as pas… tu n'as pas fait ce que tu crois, rétorqua Scott dont le visage se décomposait sous les fluides reflets de sa tristesse.

― Laisse-moi ! cria l'hyperactif, laisse-moi, répéta-t-il en s'effondrant dans la contrition. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou, renchérit-il dans un murmure horrifié. Scott se retourna vers la porte, tenant son front alors même qu'il se sentait incapable de nourrir des pensées cohérentes. Et enfin, José, l'infirmier qu'il détestait le plus sur cette terre vint le délivrer, ouvrit cette maudite porte tout en constatant silencieusement l'état de crise dans lequel était les deux amis.

Après ce jour, Scott ne fut plus jamais le même. Quelque temps plus tard, il rompit avec Kira et repartit vivre chez sa mère. Il avait décroché le job de vétérinaire dans la clinique dans laquelle il avait postulé le jour de sa dernière visite à son meilleur ami, mais n'avait jamais donné suite, préférant reprendre son rôle d'assistant du Dr Deaton. Il n'alla plus voir Stiles, mais reçut de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire du shérif. L'homme lui confia au téléphone qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais cela avait été comme un électrochoc pour son fils qui se rétablissait peu à peu et faisait les progrès que tous avaient attendus de lui pendant des années. Malgré sa joie d'entendre ces mots, Scott n'arriva pourtant pas à l'exprimer. Dans cette chambre exigüe de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hills, sa fierté et sa fougue s'étaient éteintes en même temps que sa gaieté.

Le loup-garou ne côtoyait plus que Liam, qui, fidèle à son Alpha, continuait de maintenir le contact. Le bêta savait que le nouveau mutisme qui caractérisait désormais Scott relevait d'une blessure d'amour propre, que son dominant était incapable de se pardonner. Il essaya plusieurs fois de le l'obliger à parler, mais rien n'y fit, le fils MCCall ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ours mal léché, montrant un caractère exécrable à quiconque tentait de le comprendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus et malgré lui, du comportement d'un certain Derek dont le fantôme hantait ses blessures de jeune adulte. Tout ce temps où il avait fait l'autruche en s'occupant de Stiles pour enterrer sa culpabilité concernant la mort du dernier héritier de la famille Hale, tout ce temps n'avait servi qu'à lui démontrer à quel point il était un être futile. Depuis, il avait d'ailleurs tenté plusieurs fois d'obliger Liam à accepter son pouvoir d'Alpha, mais l'acolyte avait refusé avec une persévérance remarquable, ne voyant dans cette abdication qu'une façon de se libérer d'un fardeau qu'il ne savait plus porter au quotidien. Le plus jeune préférait l'aider à le supporter que de lui donner la possibilité de couper les ponts avec le dernier lien social qui lui restait.

Et puis un jour, alors que Scott revenait du travail, il reçut un appel téléphonique qui le chamboula littéralement. Le shérif Stilinski l'informa que Stiles sortait de l'hôpital le jour même et désirait le voir. Il lui fit savoir qu'il allait aller le chercher et le déposerait chez Mélissa à leur retour d'Eichen Housse. Cela faisait six mois que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vus et lorsque le loup-garou entendit les mots de John, son cœur fit une embardée qui le laissa à la limite de la suffocation. Il n'était pas prêt pour une entrevue, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'hyperactif souhaitait lui parler après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer par sa faute. Cependant, même si Scott était impuissant à se l'avouer, une partie de lui exultait, s'enflammait d'une façon qui le rendit soudainement honteux. Il fut incapable de trouver une excuse pour dire non au shérif, et c'est fébrile, qu'il accepta la proposition que venait de lui faire le père de son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Il ne sut pas comment il fit pour reprendre la route et rentrer chez lui sans dommage. Ces derniers mois, il avait appris à se mettre en mode : « pilote automatique », et cela le troubla de constater qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'une seule bribe du temps passé sur le trajet de retour. Perdu dans ses abîmes intérieurs, le lycanthrope appréhendait sa rencontre prochaine avec Stiles. Quand il fut chez lui, il décida de prendre une douche et une fois que cela fut fait, il commença à tourner en rond, se rongeant les sangs, envisageant plusieurs scénarii dans lesquels tout finissait par une crise de nerfs et la rupture définitive du lien qui les unissait depuis l'enfance. Dans le salon de la maison au sein de laquelle il avait grandi, le fils MCCall stressait comme cela lui était rarement arrivé. Son meilleur ami allait venir le voir et il avait l'impression que peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, il finirait par le blesser, par détruire quelque chose en lui. Il fut plusieurs fois tenté de téléphoner à John pour lui annoncer qu'il était retenu à la clinique pour une intervention d'urgence, mais l'idée de mentir était plus insupportable que celle d'accepter ce qui allait advenir.

Quand la sonnette de la maison retentit, le cœur de Scott s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes pour reprendre une course affolée. Il dut inspirer une grande gorgée d'air afin de se calmer, mais même ça semblait insuffisant pour éteindre l'angoisse qui infectait ses chaires. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le garçon asthmatique qu'il était avant de recevoir la morsure l'ayant transformée en loup-garou. Il se concentra sur ses sens lupins et entendit les chuchotis provenant de son visiteur qui paraissait répéter un texte appris par cœur. Le centre vital de Stiles semblait également jouer au yoyo, et alors qu'il attendait derrière la porte, Scott pouvait déjà percevoir que son ami n'était pas dans un état très différent du sien. Le lycanthrope s'obligea à reprendre contenance et se donna la force d'aller jusqu'à l'entrée de son domicile. Quand il ouvrit, il se figea devant l'allure posée de l'humain, contemplant le résultat de sa rémission pas tout à fait aboutie. Son ami d'enfance lui destina un sourire gêné tandis que ses iris caramel pétillèrent d'incertitude. Il passa une main indécise dans la masse désordonnée de ses cheveux avant de s'essuyer rapidement le coin des lèvres.

― Bonjour Scott, dit-il timidement. Tu me laisses entrer où nous continuons à nous reluquer sur le seuil de ta maison ? ajouta-t-il, empruntant un ton légèrement ironique qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Le loup-garou se ranima gauchement avant de bafouiller.

― Oui, viens… je veux dire… tu es le bienvenu, tenta le fils MCCall qui ne savait pas quelle attitude adopté. Revoir Stiles sain d'esprit le bouleversait, tout ce qui émanait de lui le plongeait dans une ambiguïté qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'assumer.

― Si tu veux que je repasse plus tard ? demanda l'hyperactif qui commençait à se perturber de la façon dont il était reçu.

― Non, je… excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu es vraiment là, avoua Scott en se reculant pour laisser entrer son ami. Tu es beau, je veux dire… tu as l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête, ajouta-t-il pour combler l'indécision qui régnait sur son cœur. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer tout fort contre lui, mais il ne savait pas si cela serait acceptable, s'il serait même capable de l'encaisser. Quand il referma la porte, il constata que Stiles observait les lieux avec une douce nostalgie dans le regard.

― Ça n'a pas vraiment changé ici, c'est agréable de se rendre compte qu'il y a des choses qui demeurent malgré les années. C'est un repère, comme un refuge intemporel, discourut l'invité qui se retourna vers Scott pour lui faire un sourire sincère.

― Tu… tu veux boire un truc, demanda l'hôte avant de baisser les yeux vers ses pieds.

― Je ne suis pas venu boire, répondit l'hyperactif qui n'avait pas perdu son habitude d'aller droit au but. Purée Scott, pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes les choses si compliquées, soupira-t-il alors que tous ses signaux corporels exprimèrent une contrariété aussi subite que déstabilisante. Je suis venu pour retrouver mon meilleur pote, et… j'arrive même pas à te reconnaître tellement t'es pas naturel avec moi. C'était une mauvaise idée, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé, je… je vais rentrer chez mon père, annonça Stiles qui se retourna pour partir.

― Reste, souffla Scott qui se maudissait intérieurement, mais n'arrivait plus à bouger.

― Pourquoi ? Rétorqua l'hyperactif, une agressivité nouvelle dans le ton de sa voix. Merde ! cria-t-il, j'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu des putains d'étrangers l'un pour l'autre et ça… je peux pas l'accepter Scott, je peux pas. J'ai pas arrêté de ruminer depuis que tu es parti. J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour pouvoir m'échapper de cet hôpital de malheur, j'ai… c'était si difficile d'accepter la vérité. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis donné le courage d'avancer, de m'en sortir ? Pour pouvoir te revoir Scott, oui, toi. C'est toi qui m'as extirpé du flou et j'aimerais tellement effacer le mal qui en a résulté dans ta vie, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai brisé quelque chose en toi que je ne pourrais jamais réparé. Je ne voulais pas te violer, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

― Tu ne m'as pas violé ! hurla Scott qui bouillait de l'intérieur, refusant de comprendre ce que son ami lui exprimait.

― Tu ne voulais pas ! Et… j'ai insisté. Tu as accepté pour ne pas avoir à lutter contre moi, pour ne pas me faire souffrir davantage ! Je me suis sexuellement servi de toi, contre ton gré, c'est la définition du viol ! rétorqua Stiles qui s'affaissa contre la porte du domicile des MCCall, pressant ses mains sur ces yeux comme s'il cherchait à contraindre l'expression de son chagrin dans l'inapparent.

― C'est pas parce que tu m'as fait du mal que j'ai pleuré ce jour-là, tu sais ? Je suis assez grand pour me faire du mal tout seul, expliqua Scott qui se radoucit et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. La vérité c'est que personne ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça, personne, soupira-t-il dépité. Même si je ne voulais pas au début, il n'empêche que tu m'as donné le plus bel orgasme de tous les temps, et… et il est devenu le plus terrible aussi… parce que, ben c'était une illusion. Tu ne faisais pas l'amour avec moi Stiles, ce n'est pas à moi que tu t'offrais avec autant de liberté… non, c'était à ton compagnon qui est mort par ma faute. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me remettre de ça ? demanda-t-il alors que son ami daignait enfin le regarder, ces prunelles d'ambre affichant une compréhension nouvelle. L'humain était sans voix, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'alpha tant il ne s'était pas attendu à cette confidence.

― J'arrive plus à penser à quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai envie de sexe, je peux plus faire l'amour, je n'ai envie que de toi, continua le loup-garou qui vidait son sac. J'ai pourtant réessayé depuis, même avec des hommes, mais c'est fade, mécanique, nul, j'arrive à peine à bander. Tu m'as imprégné, tu m'as complètement retourné le cerveau, et je… je sais très bien que pour toi ce n'est pas réciproque, que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer comme tu aimes encore Derek. Mais je rêve tout le temps de ce que tu m'as donné et j'en suis arrivé au point d'espérer devenir lui, confessa Scott qui rougit de honte à ces mots. Quand je pense à la beauté de ce que vous partagiez, je… j'ai envie de mourir à sa place pour que tu n'en sois jamais privé, et c'est… c'est insupportable, pleura-t-il subitement. J'aurais dû empêcher Derek, je… c'est moi qui aurais dû disparaître et il serait… il serait devenu l'alpha, et je serais libre de tous ses sentiments qui me rongent l'âme jour après jour, lâcha Scott qui s'affaissa contre un Stiles complètement désarçonné. Pardonne-moi d'être en vie quand c'est lui qui devrait être à tes côtés, pardonne-moi, continua de pleurer Scott qui s'agrippa à l'épaule de son ami, sanglota dans le creux de son cou.

― Oh Scott, s'accabla Stiles qui se mit à caresser tendrement les cheveux de son ami. Depuis combien de temps te tortures-tu avec ces idées morbides, pleura-t-il à son tour. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est lui que j'ai maudit de m'avoir abandonné, mais Derek était un homme bon et il a choisi de se sacrifier pour toi. C'était son choix, ne lui retire pas ça sinon c'est trahir la mémoire de qui il était. Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute si nous étions constamment en danger, comment tu as pu t'enfermer dans cette croyance ? demanda-t-il tristement, reniflant ses larmes alors que le loup-garou cherchait le réconfort de ses bras.

― Tu souffrais tellement, c'était insupportable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'apaiser, avoua le lycanthrope qui semblait inconsolable. L'hyperactif lui baisa la tempe avant de relever subitement la tête, une illumination étrange dans son regard rougit de tristesse.

― Oh mon dieu, je crois que je suis en train de comprendre seulement maintenant pourquoi j'ai pu m'en sortir, dit-il alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à toute berzingue. C'est toi qui souffres de mon mal à présent, tu me l'as retiré la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir, tu l'as absorbé et il est en train de te tuer à petit feu. Tu expérimentes l'absence du compagnon perdu Scott, sauf que je ne suis pas ton destiné, ajouta Stiles qui prit le visage de l'alpha dans ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder. Tu m'as réellement sauvé, mais à quel prix ? demanda-t-il paniqué, à un Scott qui ne semblait plus rien comprendre. Il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour que tu te débarrasses de cette malédiction, dit-il, une résolution nouvelle dans son attitude.

― Non, ce n'est pas une malédiction. Je ne veux pas être débarrassé de ce que je ressens, il n'y a pas de surnaturel là-dedans, rétorqua l'Hispanique qui regardait son ami avec un dépit des plus tenaillants. Pour empêcher ce qui m'arrive, il faudrait que tu effaces ma mémoire et je refuse d'oublier, dit-il sur un ton poignant de sincérité. Troublé, Stiles se leva rapidement et, pour tenter de réfléchir autrement, commença à faire les cent pas dans l'entrée avant de s'accroupir de nouveau devant son meilleur ami.

― Alors allons dans ta chambre, dit-il gravement, sans pour autant être convaincu par la décision qu'il était en train de prendre sans oser l'exprimer clairement. Il mordit sa lippe, rougissant de la proposition qu'il venait de faire.

― Quoi ? demanda Scott incrédule, peu sûr d'avoir bien saisit les intentions de son camarade.

― Allons dans ta chambre, dans ton lit, faisons ce que tu souhaites et… et peut-être que tu te rendras compte que l'alchimie n'opère plus, peut-être que cela te guérira de l'obsession qui te hante, expliqua Stiles qui se montrait timide. N'est-ce pas Oscar Wilde qui disait que le meilleur moyen de résister à une tentation était d'y céder ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui prenait en assurance. Son ami écarquilla les yeux, et le fils du shérif ne put retenir l'apparition d'un sourire moqueur sur son visage juvénile. Tel qu'il connaissait Scott, ce dernier était en train de se demander qui pouvait bien être Oscar Wilde. Il se releva pour lui tendre la main, mais l'Hispanique resta inerte se sentant incapable d'exercer sa volonté, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

― Je ne suis pas en train de me foutre de ta gueule Scotty boy, c'est karmique. Tu m'as sauvé en acceptant de jouer le rôle de Derek, en me faisant ce qui m'a permis de revenir à la réalité. Maintenant c'est à mon tour, alors lève ton cul poilu de loup-garou indécis et allons résoudre notre affaire dans tes draps, dit le fils du shérif qui devint soudainement très sérieux. L'alpha entendit le cœur de son ami accélérer au point où cela devint entêtant.

― J'ai peur Stiles, avoua Scott tout en se levant.

― Moi aussi, répondit le susnommé qui n'ignorait pas que tout ce qui émanait de lui était perçu avec une acuité redoublée par le loup-garou. Et ils partirent ensemble dans la tanière privée de l'alpha.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'y découvrirent différemment, en pleine conscience, un peu gauchement au début, mais avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Ils firent l'amour comme s'ils étaient redevenus des adolescents malhabiles, comme si le temps n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit, comme si demain n'existerait jamais. Stiles s'offrit à son meilleur ami, à lui et à personne d'autre. Si Scott savait qu'il ne remplacerait jamais Derek, il sut cependant qu'il serait celui qui permettrait à l'humain de ne plus flancher de son absence, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer des caresses qu'ils avaient échangées. L'hyperactif avait eu tort en croyant que faire l'amour avec l'alpha le guérirait de son obsession, car au moment où ils jouirent de leur union improvisée, il ne voulait plus combler l'absence de son compagnon avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son loup-garou d'ami l'aimait, le désirait ardemment, le comprenait. Scott ne lui en voudrait jamais d'être encore amoureux d'un mort, de ne jamais vraiment pouvoir lui donner la même place dans sa vie, d'entendre un autre nom que le sien murmuré parfois, dans les vapeurs inconscientes de songes où Derek pouvait encore exister. Et c'est ainsi que les amis de toujours devinrent un couple, surprenant tout leur entourage.

 **FIN**


End file.
